Yordle OPs
by YordleBro
Summary: Bandle City has been a secretive city for centuries which is quite fine for the higher up organisations to perform cover ops such as those you will read about. Hey this is my first story so constructive criticism and reviews are welcomed hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is going to be my first story ever written about league so sorry if it sucks feel free to leave reviews of constructive criticism this is intended to be a sort of spy/007 james bond feel on a league fanfic thanks to WaddleBum for the original idea of stories like this as far as I was aware. Just a notice though he does write stuff that isnt aproved for all audiences and may disturb some parties. But aside with that lets get to the... disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends or riot games or any characters mentioned.**

**Ok heres the story!**

In all of Runterra considerably the weakest (and shortest) sentient species in the League is hands down: Yordles. They usually apear cute on the outside and slightly resemble a humanoid rat or other furred rodent. They usually have a lighter color of fur and large ears, Along with this they have a gene for the potential of having a large furred tail largely resembling an overgrown feather. They are usually quite weak in comparison to humans or other humanoids but they make up for this with common brilliant mindes. While it is true average yordles are about as intelligent as average humans many strive to become brilliant and these yordles usually reside in Piltover or in some cases at the Institute of War.

While Yordles are commonly thought to be simple minded and pathetically weak this is often simply a stereotype caused by the fact there 1 tiny and 2 so cte that occasionally beasts of the void have qualms about eating them immediately.

Yet so much surrounds this peculiar (and cute) little species is mystery. Due to the fact they lived largely unnoticed in Bandle city unnoticed in there merry Utopia by the outside world they have many systems of the defence of Valoran that most people who even guessed at would be scoffed at and considered rabble rousers (Graggy joke not intended) outside of Bandle city. But upon these secrets lay more hidden secrets. It is upon these secrets that few may know of the secret agencies of Bandle city that exist. For a fact few civilian Yordles even do realize this. Many outside forces to agree though on one thing: Elite Yordles can some of the deadliest creatures in Valoran. Even Zed the master of shadows had one day commented

-The Unseen Teemo is the deadliest

_ok guys sorry that there wasnt much in this first chapter just starting to get this off the ground next chapter should be a bit more interesting._

_And for anybody who wants to know yes I had to put that Teemo joke/pun in :P_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok heres the second chapter hope you enjoy it!**

The small purple furred yordle quickly scurried down the labyrinth of halls breathing heavily all the way. She quickly made a turn and stopped at a door and swiftly readjusted her hat before knocking on the oaken door in front of her before opening it and walking in.

Heimey, we have a problem stated Lulu as she entered.

Across from her was a small desk and swivel chair (although it fit its ocupant perfectly) with a few technological trinkets scattered across it. In the swivel chair sat the donger himself as he soon quizzed Lulu on this strange turn of events.

What has happened Lulu? He stated. Lulu ominously replied were not entirely sure of the details but we already have Agent Kennen on it. Good good now do tell what is the problem?

Lulu quickly replied The Kinkou Shen has been assasinated Zed is presumably the killer and Akali is missing. My my that explains how Kennen got to this incident so fast this could be disastrous indeed... Thats not all several isolated villages have been pillaged or simply destroyed. Oh dearie oh dearie me what could have happened? An all of these were reported within how much time? It appears all the events happened within an hour. well... wer eclearly looking at a coordinated attack any signs on who couldve done this?

Well there were many burns on the villages on or near Mount Targon and were guessing that Diana is the cause of this. Also we have seen similar to bandit wreckages and explosions mainly magical near where we think Syndra is located so its likely that Diana Zed and Syndra have formed an alliance.

Well shoot thats no good at all... were clearly going to need an Elite squad to check this out tell Kennen to meet at rendezvous with the best men we have that you can come up with. Dismissed.

Alright sir well be on it right away.

Oh and just one more thing... yes sir? Make sure we got our best out there. I got the feeling this could turn ugly.

Of course sir.

Corki was hanging out with his mates from Piltover customs at a tavern after a long day of work when he felt a sudden vibration in his pocket. He quitly excused himself from his mates before walking to the corner and checking his phone. A slow smile spread across his face this day was just getting better and better...

Teemo and Tristana were lounging around the institute of war after a rough match. There summoners hadn't had much experience with either champions which was common since they were on the rotation but they had lasted the game long enough to gain a power spike and eventually force the enemy team to surrender. Suddenly they were both alerted by there phones quitly buzzing. They both looked at each other and simultaneously said is that what I think it is? before looking down at there phones then looking back up at each other with a sly grin. THey both proceeded to almost simultaneously pick up there respective weapons and head out towards a rendezvous. This was going to be an interesting night.

Poppy was finishing off polishing her armor and weaponry when a Yordle messanger likely from bandle city judging by clothing aproached her and told her there was a message for her from her superiors. Alright hand it over please. The Yordle complied and Poppy opened it immediatly noticing the Bandle City crest and quickly skimming through the coded text before telling the messanger alright you can go now thank you for your time. Unfortunatly she wasnt sure if the messanger realized her slight change in mood but luckily they seemed oblivious to it. After the messanger had departed she looked back at her armor shrugging and saying or rather thinking out loud meh itll get dirty again anyway.

Each of the Yordles suspected that they would be at a tough mission but none of them could predict just how tough it was going to be.

_Hey guys I know still not much action sorry about that but I should be able to get that out pretty soon maybe even next chapter... so please just stick with me and I promise this will get a bit more interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys just a notice if your the kind of person who likes good music that fits what your reading to listen to I recommend mission impossible Instalok: Yordle and Europe: the finale countdown trombone arrangement (its all trombone but quite good) this was pretty much just a suggestion to be ignored by some parties so ill leave you in peace (or in some cases music) and just let you read this chapter.**

Heim was scanning his reports when Lulu entered. Sir the team has been assembled. Good see to it they get transportation and proper equipment. This could get ugly real fast. Understood Sir. Dismissed.

Lulu wasnt sure how bad Heimerdinger thought things might get but since he reminded her it was very clear it could get VERY bad...

Teemo and Tristana arrived at the rendezvous directly outside the outside and were quickly ushered into a quit small airship before a almost immediate takeoff.

The entire action took less then 4 minutes. It was fitting for how Yordles worked, Swiftly, Discreetly, and in most cases silently. It was part of the reason almost nobody outside of Bandle city knew about there more secretive organizations. and it had served yordles quite well.

Almost nobody would have been able to guess anything suspicious going on with yordles even if they were trying to find something. While Teemo and Tristana were being picked up several other yordles almost disappeared through different means. Almost all disappearances happened at exactly the same time and all had some setup reason none of which seemed to correlate with any of the other reasons in any obvious ways.

Once they arrived at the rendezvous they all quickly looked around recognizing each other as since they were veterans they had done several missions with each other.

Alright everybody I'm obviously going to be your pilot for today we got some pretty heavy support for this mission so luckily we will have some nice goodies.

"what about mechs" Said Rumble obviously wanting to see how much damage he could do.

"Why dont you check for yourself, there might be one or two" Corki replied

While Rumble went off checking for heavy duty weaponry Teemo was checking all sorts of imaginable slealth weaponry from garrotes and crossbows to silenced pistols and rifles.

Tristana was checking primary arms mainly assault rifles and the occasional submachine gun. "sheesh they supplied us with a lot of firearms"

"well apparently we might be facing armored humans, even ninjas."

. . .

When everything was checked and ready for battle it was loaded into a Yordle sized airship. Then began the flight to Ionia.

(skipping ahead several hours)

Teemo Tristana and Poppy were talking quietly amongst themselves in the brig while Rumble was tinkering with a few small gizmos of his when Corki's voice crackled over the intercom. "well be landing in a few minutes I would prepare yourselves command wants us to make this drop off quick.

After everybody had packed there own weaponry along with some less signature weaponry such as silenced pistols and rifles for Teemo, A Hextech Sniper for Trist several melee weapons including a mace and 2 tomahawks, a commercial sized stealth helicopter for Corki and an exosuit for Rumble along with several of Piltover customs and Heimerdinger Industries gadgets and cloaks for all of them. The most notable being deployable turrets along with motion sensing traps.

"Alright" Rumble said "its showtime"

_I know still not much of a chapter but were getting closer and closer to action aren't we, I know this chapter wasn't the best I felt guilty since I hadn't posted for a couple weeks so I kinda rushed this especially towards the ending. Personally im gonna blame Rito for having an awesome rotation that had me playing League WAY more then I probably should have. Anyway please review on your thoughts for this it really helps me out. I may actually end up suspending this story untill more people review so please review! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys YordleBro here wanting to shout out to the people who reviewed. Big shout out to willumyum he was the very first guy to review so thanks to him and everybody else who has reviewed! I really appreciate it.**

**Anyway heres chapter 4!**

As they walked into a nearby abandoned town with Corki point in a ceremonial version of the Reconnaissance-Operations front line copter. Trailing behind him through the slowly forming crowd on the streetsides was (in front) Poppy and Rumble (and covering them) Teemo and Tristana from the rooftops.

They made there way through the empty streets to find anything that could lead towards where they should go next. All they seemed to find where occasional bodies of civilians and what appeared to be oversized magical burns on the sides of buildings and in the streets.

They circled back through the city not seeing much else untill Rumble literally stumbled over a body.

"Gah!, What is with all this dead crap and stuff!"

"You can argue with it if you want its not going to help you much" Poppy replied.

"Well this one is the worst it cut me!"

"Really..."

"YES! . . . oh wait... it has a sword on it"

"OOOOH I be a snuffin somethin goin on round this place and dat body mighta had sometin ta do with it!"

Teemo took command stating "whatever what type of weapon is it?"

"it appears to be a sword thingy connected to his arm and . . . I think shurikens? Shirkens? However you pronounce those... thingys, They appear to have some blood on them." Wait whats the point of shuri-whatevers if you have a sword?"

"What took you idiots so long, balance is at risk!" Kennen shouted from a nearby rooftop.

"Ah Kennen wondering what happened here did you see anything"

"I killed that fool of a bandit but he was the only straggler I managed to find, The rest of Zed's ninjas went on to another village."

"well do you know which way they went?" Teemo said

"No but I know where there often hiding.


End file.
